Under the Sky
by Chizuru Rei
Summary: aku mencintaimu begitu lama, mencintaimu dalam diam dan dinding kebencian. dan kini dibawah langit yang menjadi saksi aku membuktikan cintaku padamu. NARUSASU DAYS! warning : boyxboy, gay, homo, narusasu, alur gak jelas, typo, crossover, M, romance gagal


NARUTO BELONGS TO MASASHI KISHIMOTO

THIS STORY ORIGINAL BY ME

genre : romance, fantasy , humor

warning : gay, homo, yaoi, boyxboy, alur cepat

banyak typo, eyd gak jelas.

holaaa~ hari ini adalah narusasu days dan senang hati saya dapat turut serta merayakannya

ini pernah saya post tapi yang sekarang beda cerita yang dulu uda saya hapus

juga mohon bila ada salah penulisan dan kata mohon maaf karna chizu masih pemulaa

AND NOW CHIZURU PROUDLY PRESENT

UNDER THE SKY

* * *

Koridor-koridor besar terlewati dengan mudah, jubah hitamnya berkibar seiring langkahnya yang cepat. kacamata minus yang bertengger manis dihidung mancungnya menambah ketampanannya. beberapa buku ia bawa menggunakan tangan kanan dan tongkat sihirnya, pernahkah kalian mendengar tentang penyihir? Apa kalian percaya keberadaannya? Mungkin tidak namun keberadaanya memang benar adanya.

Langkahnya semakin cepat saat mendengar beberapa pintu sudah tertutup, menandakan bahwa ia telat. beberapa lukisan tua yang menggantung didinding mencoba memberikan semangat kepada pangeran sekolah sihir, yang dibalas senyuman manis. membuat penunggu lukisan menderita blushing karna menatap senyum manis sang pangeran sihir. kurang beberapa langkah lagi ia akan sampai dikelasnya, ia sedikit berlari dan ...

"brak" semua buku tongkat bahkan dia sendiri terjatuh karna berlari, tapi setidaknya ia tepat waktu sebelum pintu ditutup oleh Hatake Kakashi. gurunya untuk pertahanan ilmu hitam. terlihat teman-temannya sedang menunggunya, dengan cepat ia membereskan buku-bukunya yang berserakan dilantai dan menuju mejanya diujung paling belakang. kelas berlangsung tenang, sampai seorang dengan jubah hitam menggunakan pengenal asrama slytherin masuk dengan mendobrak pintu. siapa lagi kalo bukan Uchiha Sasuke, seorang murid pembuat onar yang selalu membuat kericuhan dimanapun apalagi dengan asrama gryffindor.

Kakashi menghela nafas berat, sepertinya ini merupakan hari sialnya pikirnya. Sasuke mengedarkan pandangannya kepenjuru kelas mencari tempat duduk untuknya. tapi hampir semua tempat duduk sudah penuh. bahkan kedua temannya Juugo dan Suigetsu sudah duduk dengan tenang dengan buku dihadapannya, ia terus mencari hingga hanya ada satu bangku kosong disebelah Uzumaki Naruto murid asrama gryffindor. tidak mungkin seorang darah asli penyihir hebat sepertinya duduk dengan Uzumaki Naruto, yang pada dasarnya memiliki darah muggle dari ayahnya. kakashi yang menyadari arah pandang murid pembuat onarnya itu tersenyum samar. ia sangat tau seberapa benci Sasuke kepada Naruto, yang selalu ditanggapi ala kadarnya oleh Naruto.

"ada apa ? bukankah kau sudah menemukan tempat duduk?" ucapan Kakashi membuat seisi kelas tercenung, bukannya mereka tidak tau apa yang akan terjadi jika seorang Uchiha Sasuke dan Uzumaki Naruto bersama. mereka adalah pasien tetap di karna keonaran yang mengakibatkan tanda cinta dimasing-masing pihak.

"apa?! Kau menyuruhku duduk bersama si bodoh ini?" ucapan kasar Sasuke tentu saja berbuah manis bagi asramanya, yang mendapat potongan point sebesar 20 point.

"jika kau tidak mau duduk dan tidak mengikuti pelajaran dengan baik, dengan senang hati aku akan memberikan tanda cintaku kepadamu " enaknya menjadi guru adalah kau bisa mengerjai muridmu sesuka hatimu.

Tak mau membantah atau lebih tepatnya tidak bisa membantah lagi. Sasuke terpaksa duduk dengan pangeran Hogwarts. Naruto masih diam mendengarkan pelajaran dengan baik tak menghiraukan Sasuke disebelahnya, menganggap Sasuke hanya debu yang tak penting adanya. lain halnya dengan Sasuke yang sudah mengumpat kesal dalam hati mengutuk guru yang selalu menutupi wajahnya dengan masker tersebut. jam pelajaran berlangsung lama bagi keduanya, hingga kakashi menyudahi mata pelajarannya dengan senyum setannya, kapan lagi dia akan punya kesempatan mengerjai kedua muridnya yang sangat bertolak belakang ini.

"aku memberikan kalian tugas kelompok dengan teman sebangku untuk mencari mantra kuno pertahanan ilmu sihir dan waktunya adalah 2 minggu dari sekarang dan kalian tidak boleh bertukar pasangan!" ucap kakashi sebelum menghilang dari kelas.

"WHAT?!" teriak Naruto dan Sasuke hampir bersamaan.

Sakura dan Sai yang melihat sahabatnya harus terlibat dengan pangeran slytherin hanya bisa menghela nafas berat. Hogwarts diambang kehancuran batin mereka miris.

Waktu sudah menunjukan jam makan malam, semua murid dari keempat asrama berkumpul di aula besar untuk makan malam. 4 deretan meja dengan lambang asrama masing-masing sudah tertata rapi dengan segala macam makanan lezat yang terhidang dihadapan mereka, namun tidak untuk 2 pangeran kita keduanya sibuk dengan pikiran masing-masing. siapa yang tau bahwa kedua pangeran kita ini saling menyukai sejak tahun ke-2 di Hogwarts. namun karna ego dan harga diri yang sangat tinggi khususnya Sasuke. tidak ada yang mau mengakui perasaannya, terlebih mereka menutupinya dengan berpura-pura saling membenci jadi tidak ada yang pernah tau.

Naruto meletakkan kepalanya dimeja, Sai dan Sakura yang melihat sahabatnya seperti itu sangat mengerti keadaannya. Sai menepuk pundak sahabatnya itu mencoba memberikan kekuatan, "kami akan membantumu Naru" ucap anak terpintar seangkatannya—Sakura.

"thanks, tapi tetap saja harus mengerjakan tugas bersama Sasuke argh!" Naruto mengerang kesal, bukan tidak tau Sakura dan Sai sudah lama tau jika sahabatnya yang satu ini menyukai atau bahkan mencintai pemuda slytherin itu "dia bahkan membenciku" imbuhnya lirih hampir tak terdengar belum sempat Sakura dan Sai menjawab, seorang dengan rambut orange menyala menghampiri mereka bertiga. tamatlah kita batin mereka bersamaan. kakaknya Uzumaki Kyuubi pasti sudah mendengar berita mengejutkan ini, hampir seluruh warga Hogwarts sudah mengetahuinya.

"Naru!" teriak Kyuubi saat membuka pintu, yang dipanggil hanya mengangkat wajahnya tanpa berniat membalas sapaan kakak tercintanya. beberapa orang memandang Naruto yang dalam keadaan pucat karna tugas, demi merlin selama ia bersekolah di Hogwarts Naruto tidak pernah terlibat satu kelompok dengan Sasuke. ia terlalu takut untuk itu. ia takut jika nanti dirinya akan hilang kontrol dan membuat Sasuke semakin membencinya, lain halnya dengan Naruto. Sasuke kini duduk termenung dikamarnya diasrama Slytherin. asrama yang terletak dibawah tanah dengan pencahayaan minim dan lembab. Sangat cocok dengan simbolnya Slytherin adalah sarang ular.

Sasuke duduk dengan manis dikasurnya yang mendapatkan tempat istimewa, didampingi buku tebal yang hanya menjadi hiasan. sedangkan pikirannya melayang ke pemuda berkacamata minus, mata blue sapphirenya yang tertutupi kacamata kotak lensa minus, rambut pirangnya yang selalu acak-acakan berkesan liar kulit tannya yang semakin menggoda jika berkeringat tunggu apa yang barusan ia pikirkan? Sasuke menepuk keras pipinya, meninggalkan bekas kemerahan. mencoba mengembalikan kerasionalan otaknya yang sudah melenceng karna sibungsu Uzumaki itu.

Terdengar suara langkah kaki, Sasuke sangat hafal siapa yang akan datang. pintu kamarnya dibuka dengan pelan, seolah tak ingin menggangu si empunya. langkahnya semakin dekat mencoba tak membuat keributan berarti hingga mendudukan dirinya disamping sang pemilik mata onyx.

"sasuke" ucapnya pelan mengambil buku yang tergeletak malang ditepian ranjang king size.

"hn?" jawabnya lirih sembari membaringkan tubuh rampingnya kearah spring bed berukuran king size tersebut.

"aku sudah mendengarnya, sebaiknya kau jujur saja tentang perasaanmu semakin kau memendamnya mungkin ia akan meninggalkanmu" ucapnya datar yang kita ketahui dia adalah –Uchiha Itachi kakak tunggal seorang Uchiha Sasuke.

"tapi dia tidak mencintaiku nii-san" jawabnya kedua matanya tertutup mengingat tahun-tahun yang sudah terlewati olehnya dan mataharinya.

"itu karna kalian bodoh dan saling menutupinya" itachi membuka buku yang tadi ia ambil dari ranjang adiknya, sedangkan Sasuke memikirkan kembali apa yang dikatakan kakak semata wayangnya.

.

.

Bel berbunyi tanda jam pelajaran sudah berakhir, Sasuke dan Naruto bersiap keluar kelas. tugas mereka hanya diberi 2 minggu belum tentu akan cepat beres, apalagi harus mencarinya di buku-buku tua perpustakaan yang jumlahnya ribuan. mau tak mau Sasuke menghampiri pasangannya dalam kelas pertahanan ilmu sihirnya kemarin. Naruto yang semula merapikan buku-bukunya harus teralihkan oleh kedatangan pangeran yang terkenal paling angkuh disekolahnya.

"setelah kau meletakan buku-bukumu kita mengerjakan tugas proffesor hatake" ucap sasuke dalam dan datar mencoba menekan perasaannya ketika berbicara dengan pujaan hatinya.

"baiklah kutunggu didepan aula kita berangkat bersama ke perpustakaan" ujar Naruto sambil membawa buku-bukunya dan bersiap keluar namun sebuah tangan menghentikan langkahnya.

"ada apa Uchiha-san?" ucap Naruto namun tak mau menyingkirkan tangannya yang membawa perasaan hangat dihatinya.

"jangan lupa membawa bukumu, dan jangan panggil aku dengan sebutan Uchiha namaku Sasuke" bodoh runtuk Sasuke dalam hati. mengatakan suatu hal yang tidak penting tentu saja Naruto akan membawa buku memangnya mereka mau apa mereka mau mengerjakan tugas astaga kemana otak jeniusmu itu Sasuke.

"eh tentu aku akan membawa buku, kalo begitu aku kembali keasramaku dulu" Sasuke reflek melepas tangannya saat ia sadar tangannya berada di lengan kekar Naruto, kemudian dengan cepat keluar membuat jubah hitamnya berkibar sesuai langkah cepatnya tanpa sadar pipinya memerah mengingat bahwa ia bersentuhan dengan Naruto 'sial sial' makinya .

.

.

Usai meletakkan buku pelajaran terakhirnya, Naruto bergegas mengganti bajunya dan membawa buku pertahanan ilmu hitam. ia ingat ia ada janji dengan pangeran slytherin. ia bergegas keluar menyapa sebentar kedua sahabatnya yang berada diruang rekreasi, lalu berjalan kearah aula menunggu kedatangan Sasuke dengan tenang. kaos orange dengan celana berwarna coklat plus kacamata minus yang selalu menjadi ciri khasnya membuatnya menjadi tampak sangat tampan, kedua tangannya terlipat didepan dada kelopak matanya tertutup menghalangi langit tanpa awan itu menunjukkan keindahannya. Pikirannya melayang beberapa waktu lalu saat kakaknya—Uzumaki Kyuubi menasehatinya tentang Uchiha bungsu.

" _Naruto jelaskan ada apa dengan kau dan pantat ayam brengsek itu?" ucap Kyuubi to the point, kakaknya ini memang tidak bisa basa basi. Naruto menghela nafas berat. menceritakan bagaimana ia bisa menjadi rekan dalam kelompok. Kyuubi hanya mendengarkan tanpa berkomentar apapun sampai pada akhir cerita Naruto, Kyuubi berteriak hingga dapat didengar oleh kepala sekolah mereka yang kemudian menatap kedua kakak beradik itu dengan tajam. Naruto menelan ludahnya susah payah mengetahui bagaimana kejamnya neneknya tercinta itu._

 _Kyuubi masih dengan kekagetannya, sedangkan Naruto sudah menenggelamkan kembali kepalanya pikirannya benar-benar kacau. Kyuubi sendiri jauh lebih pusing selain fakta bahwa kakak sang pantat ayam menyukainya bahkan menggejarnya kini malah adiknya yang jatuh cinta pada bungsu Uchiha tersebut._

Sasuke sedikit canggung dengan hal ini, namun mau bagaimana lagi mereka terpaksa harus mengerjakannya bersama. selain kenyataan bahwa nilai Naruto di bidang ini sedikit lebih tinggi darinya, ingat hanya sedikit. bagaimanapun Uchiha itu jenius. langkahnya sedikit lebih cepat membuat jubahnya bergerak cepat seirama dengan langkahnya, beberapa murid perempuan meneriaki namanya yah selain Naruto, Sasuke juga terkenal karna ketampanan dan kesombongannya yang seolah menjadi paket lengkap penarik hati wanita.

Mata onyxnya mendapati pujaan hatinya sedang menunggunya, senyum kecil tersungging dibibir mungilnya. Sasuke mengamati dengan jelas pemuda impiannya kaos orange dengan celana berwarna coklat plus kacamata minus tidak buruk batinnya. langkahnya semakin dekat membuat sang pemilik tanda lahir berupa kumis kucing ini menoleh mendapati Sasuke masih mengenakan seragam sekolahnya.

"kau tidak ganti pakaian?" ucapnya sembari menatap Sasuke dari atas sampai kebawah.

"aku tidak punya banyak waktu, ayo cepat dan segera selesaikan ini" jawab Sasuke sedatar mungkin menahan gejolak yang ada dihatinya.

.

.

Keduanya mulai mencari buku refrensi yang mereka butuhkan untuk melengkapi satu sama lainnya. setelah 2 jam berkubang dengan buku tua yang tebalnya minta ampun Naruto mulai merasa lelah, ia melirik jam dinding yang terpasang sangat besar dan mencolok 'sudah hampir makan malam rupanya' batinnya. ia menoleh kearah Sasuke yang nampak masih serius namun terlihat jelas bahwa guratan lelah sudah telihat, dengan cepat Naruto bangkit kemudian menyebutkan mantra untuk merapikan semuanya, yang tentu saja berbuah kemarahan dari sang bungsu Uchiha. tapi Naruto tidak peduli death glare atau apapun itu tak mempan padanya.

"apa-apaan kau dobe?" ucap Sasuke sebal.

"aku sudah lelah dan ini hampir jam makan malam" jawabnya santai.

"tapi aku belum lelah" sanggahnya cepat.

"kau fikir aku bodoh sehingga tidak bisa melihat guratan lelahmu teme?" sahutnya sarkatis, Sasuke sempat terkejut mendapati seseorang dapat membaca ekspresinya namun dengan cepat ia kembali ke topeng Uchihanya.

"sudahlah Sasuke sebaiknya kita kembali lagipula kita sudah mengerjakan hampir ¼ nya kita lanjutkan besok saja okey?" mau tak mau Sasuke harus ikut membereskan tugas mereka, keluar dari perpustakaan berjalan bersama kelorong yang sudah gelap dengan banyak hantu yang mulai gentayangan. hampir mereka tiba di aula untuk makan malam, namun tangan Naruto menariknya membawanya kearah danau, reflek Sasuke menarik tangannya dari genggaman Naruto membuat sang empunya menatapnya dengan bingung.

"kenapa kita kemari kau bilang ingin makan malam?" ucap Sasuke datar, Naruto sedikit menyengit mendengar perkataan pangeran slytherin itu.

"masih ada waktu 30 menit sebelum makan malam dimulai Sasuke, dan aku ingin mengajakmu ke danau agar sedikit meringankan beban otakmu" jawab Naruto santai yang mengundang kemarahan Sasuke.

"apa maksudmu dobe" Naruto kembali menatap Sasuke apa tadi ia menyebutnya apa dobe?

"apa-apaan dengan sebutan itu teme!" ucapnya marah "kau yang duluan membuatku kesal dobe" jawabnya tanpa takut sedikitpun, hingga 30 menit berakhir dengan keributan oleh keduanya. beberapa mermaid yang melihat hanya tersenyum misterius, melihat kedua pangeran hogwarts bertengkar sangat lucu batin mereka.

"baiklah teme aku sudah lelah ini sudah jam makan malam sebaiknya kita ke aula sekarang" ucap Naruto sembari menghela nafasnya.

"hn" Sasuke berjalan mendahului naruto yang menghela nafas berat dibelakangnya.

Naruto memperhatikan aula yang menjadi ruang makan dengan malas, semua pasang mata teralihkan dengan kedatangan kedua murid yang terkenal pembuat onar. sasuke dengan tampang datarnya dan naruto dengan guratan lelah yang kentara sekali. mereka berjalan kearah meja asrama masing-masing. sasuke hanya menatap kakaknya yang tersenyum dengan misterius, sedangkan naruto hanya diam tak menanggapi siapapun yang menyapanya pikirannya benar-benar kacau.

Makan malam berlangsung tenang, semua murid hogwarts kini hampir menyelesaikan makan malam mereka kemudian keluar menuju asrama untuk beristirahat. tapi tidak dengan Naruto ia malah melangkahkan kakinya kearah lorong yang menghubungkan hogwarts dengan bukit belakang. ia berjalan dengan memasukan kedua tangannya kedalam saku, hembusan nafasnya semakin berat ini sudah masuk bulan desember tentu saja cuaca sangat dingin. namun semua tak dipedulikannya yang penting ia hanya ingin membuat perasaannya sedikit tenang.

Naruto duduk bersandar dibawah pohon sambil menghangatkan badannya, ia terlalu malas membuat mantra penghangat. pikirannya yang kacau membuatnya malas. derap langkah kaki terdengar mungkin itu adalah guru yang berpatroli ia sudah bersiap pergi, namun sebuah tangan lagi-lagi menahannya, dengan cepat Naruto berbalik memastikan itu bukan hantu kamar mandi yang sering dibicarakan para penghuni hogwarts. dan ternyata itu adalah Sasuke pemuda yang sudah lama ia cintai.

"Sasuke! Apa yang kau lakukan disini hah?! Ini sudah malam sudah berapa lama kau disini, tanganmu dingin sekali apa kau tidak memakai mantra penghangat tubuh?"

"berhenti bertanya dengan beruntun seperti itu dobe telingaku sakit"

"teme! Sudah bagus aku peduli denganmu brengsek"

"hn"

"terserah kau saja"

Hening meningkupi kedua penyihir terhebat dalam sejarah hogwarts hingga Naruto membuka suara.

"Sasuke"

"hn?"

"bisa kita hentikan pertengkaran kita selama ini?" ucapan Naruto tentu membuat sang bungsu Uchiha ini terbelalak kaget bercampur senang, tentu saja bagaimana kau bisa tidak senang ketika orang yang kau cintai berkata seperti itu? Bolehkah Sasuke sedikit berharap dengan perasaannya? Bolehkah Sasuke menggangtungkan hatinya untuk Naruto? Bisakah Sasuke percaya kepada kata-kata Naruto?

"jika kau tak mau tolong sampai tugas ini selesai saja, tolong jangan buat aku pusing Sasuke aku tak mau melihat orang lain susah akan kelakuan kita" _'kau tidak boleh terlalu berharap lebih Sasuke, Naruto sama sekali tidak mencintaimu dia normal!'_ Sasuke tersenyum miris dalam hatinya ia sangat senang, namun semua tidak lebih dari keamanan Hogwarts. Sasuke bangkit dari duduknya mengibaskan jubahnya pergi meninggalkan Naruto yang sekarang sudah seperti manusia tanpa nyawa. "apa yang ku lakukan bodoh kenapa aku berkata seperti itu! Sudah jelas Sasuke tidak akan merespon dia pasti menganggapku aneh sial! Kau bodoh Naruto kau bodoh!" Naruto terus saja mengumpat tanpa tau apa yang ada dalam pikiran si bungsu Uchiha.

SKIP TIME—

Sudah hampir 2 minggu Naruto dan Sasuke mengerjakan tugas bersama. dalam 2 minggu juga Sasuke terus menekan perasaannya yang semakin sesak berada disamping Uzumaki, bagaimana tidak selama 2 minggu terakhir ini banyak gossip beredar jika Naruto menjalin hubungan khusus dengan adik kelas mereka dari asrama ravenclaw—Sabaku no Gaara. namun setiap Sasuke bertanya Naruto tetap menjawab tidak ada hubungan apapun dengan Gaara, tapi semuanya berbeda dengan melihat kedekatan mereka yang semakin lama semakin dekat. semakin membuat amarah memuncak keubun-ubun Sasuke. tapi siapa Sasuke dia bukan siapa-siapa Naruto jadi Sasuke tetap diam hingga malam dimana semuanya dimulai.

Sasuke menuruni tangga hari ini adalah hari terakhir sebelum libur natal, tiba Sasuke malas untuk pulang ke masionnya mengingat tak ada siapapun ayah dan ibunya menetap di Jepang untuk urusan kementrian sihir. disana mungkin malam natal nanti hanya akan ada dia, dan kakaknya yang sudah pasti akan mendatangi Kyuubi kakak Naruto dan menyatakan cintanya.

Sasuke berjalan dilorong, kemudian pandangan matanya tertuju kepada dua penyihir yang berbeda gender saling berdekatan pirang dan merah tunggu! Pirang? Merah? Naruto ya itu adalah Naruto. laki-laki idamannya sedang menahan kepergian Gaara adik kelas mereka, God Sasuke tau jika akhirnya Naruto tidak akan menerima cintanya, tapi bagaimanapun terlalu sakit bagi Sasuke melihat Naruto akan mencium Gaara. buku dan tongkatnya tanpa sadar terjatuh menimbulkan bunyi berisik yang mengusik Naruto, dengan cepat Sasuke mengambil barangnya kemudian berlari Naruto yang menyadari hal itu entah kenapa ikut berlari mengejar Sasuke.

NARUTO POV

Hari ini adalah hari terakhir sebelum liburan natal dimulai, Gaara memanggilku untuk memberikanku sebuah hadiah yang nantinya akan kuberikan kepada neji teman seangkatanku dari asrama Ravenclaw. aku berjalan kelorong yang sudah Gaara janjikan, dengan tenang aku sudah melihat Gaara duduk menunggu. "Gaara" kusapa ia dengan ceria kemudian melambaikan tanganku, yang hanya dibalas anggukan kecil lalu semuanya terjadi dengan cepat. Gaara yang akan membisikiku semuanya harus tertunda karna kedatangan Sasuke, tapi ada yang aneh kenapa Sasuke malah terlihat sangat kecewa sedih dan marah. apa yang terjadi dengannya? Lalu kemudian Gaara mendorongku "dia salah paham naru-nii dia mengira kita pacaran, Sasuke-nii sudah lama suka dengan naru-nii! cepat kejar dia" dengan cepat tanpa pikir panjang aku segera mengejar Sasuke. "Sasuke tunggu!" dasar bodoh aku lupa semakin aku teriak dia akan semakin menjauh shit! Dengan cepat kuraih tangannya kuhempaskan tubuh rampingnya ke tembok membuat bunyi brak.

AUTHOR POV

Sasuke meringis merasakan sakit dipunggungnya, dan pelakunya adalah Naruto. dengan wajah yang mengerikan Naruto menatap Sasuke namun Sasuke sama sekali tidak gentar akan tatapan itu.

"kenapa kau lari suke?" ucap naruto tajam dan datar kemarahan tercetak jelas disetiap kalimatnya.

"bukan urusanmu" ucapan Sasuke membuat Naruto semakin marah.

"semua yang menyangkutmu menjadi urusanku Sasuke Uchiha"

"kau siapaku hingga semua urusanku menjadi urusanmu hah?!"

"aku? Kau tanya aku siapamu? Akan kutunjukan!" Sasuke merasakan hal yang sangat mengancam dalam hidupnya, entah apa tapi perasaannya sangat buruk ia ingin lari tapi dia tidak bisa.

Naruto mengangkat Sasuke bak karung beras, membawanya kearah asrama slytherin asrama Sasuke. Naruto yang masih marah dan kesal menanyakan dengan cepat sandi asrama, yang tentu saja tidak dijawab dengan Sasuke. namun tak berapa lama Itachi dengan santai membuka asrama menemukan adiknya tengah digendong ala karung oleh Naruto, tanpa mau ambil pusing Naruto membawa Sasuke kekamarnya mengunci pintu dari dalam. kemudian mematahkan kunci tersebut dengan cepat Naruto menghempaskan Sasuke ke ranjang dengan kasar.

Sasuke segera menahan nafas melihat Naruto yang berjalan ke arahnya, dengan kasar Naruto pun segera menarik kain jubah Sasuke hingga wajah mereka berdekatan.

Dengan muka datar Naruto dengan entengnya menarik celana Sasuke protes, "Apa yang kau lakukan, Dobe?!" pekik Sasuke sambil menahan bagian celana yang harus tetap pada tempatnya.

"Lepaskan!" tepis Sasuke menarik kembali celananya dengan paksa, suhu dingin di luar sana merasuk melalui jendela-jendela masuk ke dalam ruangan gelap dan lembab. betapa pun mengigitnya suhu malam itu rupanya sama sekali tidak bisa membuat Naruto bergeming. panas yang mulai bercokol di benaknya menjadi tameng ampuh menghadapi suhu yang tidak bersahabat itu, mata sapphire-nya tidak bisa lepas dari sosok Sasuke sebuah ciuman segera mengambil alih bagian yang Sasuke perlukan untuk berbicara itu.

Pagutan Naruto segera memanas dengan cepat, secepat degupan jantung dua sejoli yang tengah bertindihan di atas ranjang itu. dipanggutnya bibir ranum Sasuke berkali-kali memiringkan kepalanya ke kiri ke kanan terus-menerus mencari posisi yang tepat untuk masuk sekaligus membuat lawannya itu tidak berkutik, sebuah tangan mencengkram lembut selangkangannya dan membuat Sasuke memekik kaget.

"Ah!"

Naruto yang memang bukan orang yang suka menyia-nyiakan kesempatan sejak kecil itu, segera saja masuk ke dalam rongga lembab Sasuke mengaduk-aduk isinya, dan berusaha menggelitik langit-langit pemuda yang terkenal dingin di bawahnya itu.

"engh...ah..nhm.."

Remasan lembut kini terasa di bagian tersensitif Sasuke.

"Ahh! ARGH!" pekik Sasuke di dalam ciumannya, saat dengan tidak sopannya Naruto menyelipkan tangannya masuk melalui kain celana di bagian paha Sasuke untuk menggamit miliknya, tidak mau menunggu lebih lama memandangi lawannya. Naruto lalu merunduk dan menciumi leher jenjang Sasuke, menjilatinya sambil mengelus-ngelus dada bidang si pemilik surai hitam itu membuat Sasuke mendesah tertahan.

"Ngh-,"

Gigitan kecil di tempat-tempat yang tepat di leher dan bahunya serta gerakan meraba dari telapak tangan Naruto yang juga kadang mencubit tonjolan di dadanya itu, membuat Sasuke menahan desahan yang ingin keluar. sentuhan Naruto sangat membangkitkan tubuhnya Sasuke menyerah ia takluk dibawah Uzumaki bungsu ini.

"keluarkan suaramu Sasuke" Bisik Naruto.

"brengsek" sahut Sasuke.

Naruto hanya bisa tersenyum sembari berusaha menangkap iris hitam itu ke dalam retinanya. tubuhnya ingin lebih dari ini, haruskah ia tunduk pada nafsu dan membiarkan Naruto mengambil alih begitu saja? Kepalanya sudah sangat berat dan tatapannya mulai sayu, terlihat sakau dan tenggelam dalam kenikmatan yang Naruto berikan pada tubuhnya.

Desahan demi desahan terus meluncur mulus tanpa hambatan dari bibir Sasuke saat Naruto menghisap kedua tonjolan di dadanya bergantian membasahinya, menggigitnya, menghisapnya, dan menjilatinya dengan ujung lidahnya sementara Sasuke menikmati sensasi itu. Naruto pun mulai menarik turun celana Sasuke menanggalkannya dari kaki si Uchiha, dan melemparnya begitu saja ke lantai. Naruto kini sudah merasa sakit dibawah celananya dibukanya kancing dan diturunkannya resleting celana miliknya sebelum kembali berkutat dengan tubuh Sasuke.

"Berbalik Sasuke." Perintah Naruto bossy.

"tidak!" bantah Sasuke yang masih saja mengingkari kenikmatan yang diberikan Naruto.

"baiklah jika kau tidak mau diberi cara halus aku menggunakan cara kasar!" dengan cepat Naruto membalik paksa tubuh Sasuke.

Posisi Sasuke yang sedikit menungging memudahkan Naruto memeluk sosok itu dari belakang, dirabanya pantat Sasuke sebelum bergerak ke depan."ARGH!" Sasuke kaget saat Naruto mulai meraba dan mengelus-ngelus naik turun miliknya, Naruto lalu mendorong wajah Sasuke agar bisa sedikit berbalik ke belakang untuk diciumnya lidah Naruto segera menyusup masuk ke dalam mulut lembab Sasuke yang segera disambut tanpa penolakan "ah!" desah Sasuke sambil terus memainkan milik Sasuke Naruto terus saja merangsang Sasuke dengan ciumannya.

"Mhm, cukup" protes Sasuke menepis ciuman itu untuk meminta haknya untuk menghirup udara, tapi ia segera tercekat kembali saat dirasakannya benda tumpul menekan-nekan paha atasnya dari belakang "mhm...Na..ru!"

"Aku sudah tegang Suke." Bisik Naruto lalu menjilati jarinya hingga benar-benar basah lalu mulai memasukkannya ke lubang Sasuke.

"BRE...NG..S—AH ARGH! AH!" protes Sasuke tidak nyaman saat jari Naruto bergerak masuk ke bagian tubuh yang selama ini masih virgin.

Naruto yang tidak mendengarkan perkataan Sasuke lalu mulai menggerakkan jarinya itu keluar masuk dengan perlahan.

"Ah..eng..ha-... ah..." desah Sasuke mulai menikmati sambil menggengam seprai dibawahnya kuat-kuat.

Digerakkannya kembali jemarinya dengan tempo yang sedikit lebih cepat di lubang Sasuke, berhubung saliva yang ia pakai tadi untuk melumuri jarinya sudah bekerja dengan baik dia sempit sekali.

"Ngh..berhenti...ah ahn... ha-...ah..."

"ARGH!Naruto! Brengsek kau...nhm ha-ah apa kau ingin merobekku?! Keluarkan..! Itu sudah cu..kup..ah!"

terlalu sempit Naruto merasakan dinding anus tersebut mencengrkam kuat ketiga jarinya, Naruto menjadi sedikit was-was untuk memasukkan miliknya.

"D-Dobe brengsek! Berhenti menggodaku! Kalau kau memang benar-benar ingin melakukannya cepat selesaikan!" bentak Sasuke kesal, ia sudah tidak tahan lagi dipermalukan seperti ini, lebih baik semuanya cepat selesai agar ia bisa cepat melupakannya juga.

"Begitu..." ujar Naruto yang akhirnya menarik keluar semua jarinya dari dalam lubang Sasuke membuat Sasuke menghela nafas. "ini belum berakhir tuan uchiha"

Naruto pun tanpa basa basi lagi segera menempatkan penisnya di lubang Sasuke. "uh..eng.." desah Sasuke memejamkan matanya ia sedikit ngeri dengan hal ini mengingat milik Naruto yang besar.

Naruto lalu mendorong miliknya masuk, tapi begitu kesulitan karena Sasuke terlalu menjepitnya karena tegang dengan mendengus agak kesal Naruto pun merunduk untuk mencium pangeran slytherin agar ia sedikit lebih tenang. "Rilekskan tubuhmu!" Ucap Naruto datar membuat tubuh Sasuke bergetar, dia semakin ragu apa ia benar-benar harus melakukan ini. tapi tubuhnya benar-benar merespon dengan tidak seharusnya, membuat Sasuke bingung sendiri kenapa dia bisa seperti ini.

Dengan canggung Sasuke mulai merilekskan tubunya dan segera di sambut oleh Naruto memasukkannya penisnya yang besar itu ke dalam anus Sasuke perlahan "Argh! Hennggh...Ah...ha-...AH! Uh shit!" pekik Sasuke kesakitan.

"Lebih rileks lagi" Ucap Naruto menciumi leher Sasuke dan menggigit cuping teliganya untuk mengalihakan perhatian Sasuke dari proses penetrasi pertamanya.

"in...i...ah..san..mhm...gat..ah..sakit..dobe!" protes Sasuke kesal.

"jadi hanya segini pengeran slytherin merasa kesakitan huh?!" ujarnya remeh.

"brengsek! Coba berada di posisiku dan katakan hal itu sekali lagi! ARGH!" pekik Sasuke saat Naruto mendorong agak kuat penisnya untuk menerobos lubang sempit Sasuke.

"Uh eng..ah...ah..."dengan sekali hentakan Naruto memasukan penisnya ke lubang Sasuke "ARGH!" pekik Sasuke merasakan bahwa bagian tubuhnya seperti disobek.

Sebelum memutuskan untuk bergerak, Naruto membiarkan Sasuke sedikit bernafas lega menikmati pijatan lembut di penisnya dan suhu panas yang segera mengerubuni miliknya itu. memaksa libidonya semakin meningkat dan ingin segera menghantam pria di bawahnya ini, Sasuke yang belum terbiasa mengeluarkan air matanya perih dan nikmat bercampur menjadi satu rasanya benar-benar seperti dirobek ucapnya dalam hati.

"Aku bergerak" Ucap Naruto yang sudah tidak bisa menahan libidonya lebih dari ini ia pun menarik penisnya keluar sebagian membuat Sasuke kembali merintih kesakitan.

"Ukh..ah-..."

Gerakan memompa pun segera beralun seiring waktu berjalan, menciptakan erangan-erangan dan desahan yang tak tertahankan lagi keluar dari mulut Sasuke, seprai dan selimut menjadi satu-satunya yang bisa si onyx cengkram. biarkan malam ini menjadi malam untuk mereka berdua membagi rasa dan hasrat yang selama ini dipendam oleh keduanya.

hanya ada cahaya bulan menerobos masuk menembus di jendela, yang sinarnya samar-samar sekedar memberi bantuan pada kedua pemuda itu untuk melihat wajah dan ekspresi lawan mereka saat ini.

Suara nafas berat Naruto membuat Sasuke semakin hanyut dalam kegiatan yang sudah membuat kerasionalan otaknya hilang, padahal di awal tadi rasanya begitu menyakitkan tapi kini tubuhnya bahkan mengikuti ritme gerakan Naruto.

"Ngh.. Ah...ha-...ngh...ugh."

Desahan, pekikan dan juga teriakan Naruto menjadi pengiring dimalam yang sunyi karena sebagian besar murid hogwarts sudah pergi pulang untuk libur natal. "ARGH!Naruto! Lebih...uh lebih pelan...pelan sedikit...ah!" teriak Sasuke saat Naruto tiba-tiba menambah ritme permainan mereka, Naruto hanya membungkam bibir Sasuke dengan ciuman panjang yang memabukkan.

Naruto mengecup lehernya, Ia masih butuh waktu sedikit lebih lama dari Sasuke untuk selesai namum sepertinya sebentar lagi Naruto akan melepas hasratnya.

tubuh Sasuke pun akhirnya menggelinjang kuat dan menyemprotkan semen putih dari penisnya dengan melengguh hebat setelah beberapa kali Naruto membuatnya mabuk.

"AH! NARUTO! AAAARRRRGGHHH! HENTIKAAANN!" teriak Sasuke Kesakitan.

Hantaman Naruto di dalam anusnya memang begitu nikmat tapi tenaga yang Sasuke gunakan terlalu kelewatan ia bisa merasakan bagaimana tulang pinggulnya begitu nyeri "NARUTO! Hentikan! Kau akan...ARGH! Kau menyakitiku DOBE! AARRGGHHH!" teriak Sasuke lagi, butiran-butiran bening yang memang sudah menumpuk di sudut matanya sejak awal bermain tadi kini mengalir deras.

Naruto sudah tidak peduli lagi dia terus saja mempermainkan tubuh Sasuke, lupa jika lawannya kali ini adalah seorang manusia jika ia lebih dari ini bukan tidak mungkin Sasuke akan cedera.

Hantaman yang begitu kuat beberapa kali Naruto berikan ke tubuh Sasuke. sebelum ia akhirnya bisa melepaskan hasratnya, suara tulang yang bergeser dan teriakan histeris Sasuke nyaris sama sekali tidak didengar karena hanyut oleh kenikamatan tubuh pria di bawahnya itu. Sasuke sudah terlalu lemas, tubuhnya seperti dihancurkan ia sudah terlalu lelah terlebih bagian bawahnya seperti ada tulang yang bergeser. sebelum kegelapan menyelimutinya, Naruto menatap nanar pada sosok lemas yang ada di bawahnya tidak bergerak dan penuh dengan keringat kelelahan dan kesakitan terukir cukup jelas di wajah pucat itu apa ia sudah keterlaluan?

"Sasuke?" Naruto mencoba memanggil Sasuke yang dalam keadaan tidak sadar akibat Naruto terlalu bermain kasar, Naruto menyebutkan sebuah mantra yang membuat ruangan terang melihat hasil perbuatannya tepat di perpotongan paha Sasuke terdapat luka lebam.

"Cih Sial!" decak Nauro merutuki dirinya yang sudah begitu bodoh sampai kehilangan kendali akibat kemarahannya.

.

.

.

Sasuke membuka perlahan matanya yang terlelap lebih dari 8 jam, kini jam sudah menunjukan pukul 10 siang. Sasuke mencoba menyesuaikan cahaya yang masuk kemata onyx miliknya, mencoba mencerna apa yang terjadi. Perlahan kilasan-kilasan malan yang ia lewati dengan Naruto, dengan cepat ia mengalihkan pandangannya ke seluruh ruangan ini bukan dikamarnya samar-samar Sasuke mencium bau ramuan yang sangat ia kenal ramuan obat. Dia kini berada di bukan dikamarnya. Perlahan ia mencoba duduk tapi sakit dibagian bawah tubuhnya terutama pahanya membuatnya mengurungkan niat, tak lama pintu terbuka nampak pemuda berambut pirang dan berkacamata bundar yang menjadi satu-satunya tersangka ia masuk ke .

"kau tau lelaki itu semalaman menunggumu dalam diam seperti menyesali perbuatannya padamu"

Seorang wanita tua dengan telaten meracikan beberapa ramuan-ramuan yang ia yakini sebuah obat. Chiyo begitu semua orang memanggil wanita yang sudah berbakti pada kesehatan separuh hidupnya.

"dimana dia sekarang?"

"mungkin dia sedang berada diluar sementara waktu, Kakashi memanggilnya sehingga dia meninggalkanmu"

"hn, terimakasih"

"dia sangat kuat heum bahkan membuat pangeran slytherin berbaring karena ulahnya"

Blush. Nenek tua ini benar-benar, mungkin ini balasan selama ini sering menjadikan orang lain bahan tertawaannya tapi kali ini dialah yang menjadi objek. Shit! Runtuknya kesal.

BRAK!

Pintu tak bersalah menajdi korban kemarahan sang bungsu Uzumaki, membuat kedua manusia yang tengah bercengkrama itu segera mengalihkan perhatiannya pada salah satu manusia yang kini tengah berdiri dengan raut wajah shock. Mati aku Sasuke sudah sadar gumannya kecil.

"Kemarilah Naruto, lihat Sasuke sudah siuman"

"ah baik nek"

Dengan langkah slow motion Naruto mencoba berkali-kali mengingat mantra yang bisa digunakan untuk memecahkan kutukan-kutukan yang mungkin saja dilempar sang Uchiha. Keringat membanjiri wajah tampannya saat sang bungsu Uzumaki itu telah duduk disamping sang terkasih, Sasuke masih bungkam tak ada pembicaraan diantara keduanya hingga Chiyo memecah keheningan yang tercipta.

"ah aku lupa harus menghadap kepala sekolah, kalian berbicaralah selesaikan masalah kalian"

Berharap memecah keheningan malah meninggalkan kebisuan dari kedua lelaki tampan yang kini berada didalam ruangan yang memiliki hawa tersuram di Hogwarts.

"jadi Sas—"

"tanggung jawab"

"huh?"

"tanggung jawab!"

"tunggu apa maksudmu Sasuke?"

"TANGGUNG JAWAB UZUMAKI NARUTO! KARENAMU AKU TIDAK MUNGKIN BISA MENIKAH SELAIN DENGANMU! INI SEMUA SALAHMU DAN KAU HARUS BERTANGGUNG JAWAB"

Benarkah ini? Bertanggung jawab? Atas ulahnya pada Sasuke? Itu artinya dia akan menikah dengan Sasuke eh tunggu apakah benar?

"j-jadi a-aku harus m-menikahimu?"

Entah kenapa kalimat yang terdengar sederhana itu meluncur dengan susah payah dari bibir sang dominant. Dan tanpa disadari perubahan mulai terjadi dipipi Sasuke yang seperti kepiting rebus, dengan cepat Sasuke membalik dirinya ke arah berlawanan dari sang dobe dan menutup seluruh dirinya dengan selimut.

"dobe"

Naruto tersenyum, senyum yang hanya di bagi kepada sang kekasih yang kini memilih mengalihkan pandangannya darinya. Dengan cepat Naruto merengkuh Sasuke dalam pelukannya membawa sang onyx mendengarkan detak jantungnya yang sangat kencang.

"teme"

~chezzlicious~

Waktu berjalan cepat ketika mereka menikmati kebersamaan canda tawa, tangis kesal melebur dalam memori indah kedua pangeran hogwarts tersebut. Berita hubungan mereka dengan cepat tersebar bahkan lebih cepat dari angin yang berhembus. Sasuke tengah berada di danau dekat hutan terlarang tak kala Naruto tengah duduk di ruangan sang kepala sekolah, untuk perihal libur malam natal.

.

.

.

Sasuke memainkan jari-jari kakinya yang menyentuh permukaan danau dengan menahan dingin menerpa kulit mulusnya, ia bisa saja mengucap mantra penghangat namun rasa malas menjalar ke seluruh tubuhnya untuk melakukan suatu gerakan kecil. Disaat tangannya hendak meraih air yang berada ditepian danau, sebuah tangan kekar sudah bertengger manis di perut rampingnya membuat seulas senyum terpancar dari bocah slytherin itu.

"kenapa kau mencelupkan kakimu di air musim dingin teme, kau ingin sakit?"

Berisik seperti biasanya batin Sasuke miris, Sasuke hanya diam meresapi kehangatan yang menjalar dari tubuh sang Uzumaki ke dirinya. Saat-saat seperti inilah yang tidak mungkin bisa ia beli meskipun semua emasnya ia berikan.

"ada apa dobe?"

"kenapa?"

"tidak ada. Hanya saja biasanya kau akan terus berbicara meskipun aku diam"

Naruto membisu begitu pula Sasuke, Naruto paling buruk untuk menyembunyikan sesuatu dengan sang kekasih. Paling lama hanya 1 hari dia bisa menyembunyikannya setelah itu Sasuke akan memaksanya bicara.

"nenek menyuruhku segera menentukan libur malam natalku"

"lalu?"

"lalu? Tentu saja aku malas pulang kerumah saat kakakku tentu saja berada tidak dirumah"

"jadi kau mau aku menemanimu? Begitu?"

Naruto melepaskan pelukannya dari sang Uchiha bungsu, hingga sasuke dengan leluasa mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah sepasang sapphire indah yang menatapnya penuh cinta.

"kau mau menemaniku di sini? Kau tidak pulang ke masionmu? Menikmati liburan natalmu dengan sanak keluargamu?"

Sebenarnya apa yang ia cintai dari pemuda berisik dihadapannya ini Sasuke masih menjadikannya sebuah pertanyaan dalam kisah hidupnya.

"dengar Naruto, menghabiskan natal dengan dengan keluargaku tentu saja sangat membuatku senang—"

"lalu kenapa kau—"

"jangan potong aku sebelum aku selesai"

Naruto bungkam dengan cepat, tak kala menatap manis telapak tangan Sasuke berada dibibirnya.

"aku ingin menghabiskan natal dengan keluargaku, tapi untuk saat ini aku sangat ingin menghabiskan waktuku denganmu hanya berdua hanya kau dan aku di Hogwarts di malam natal pertama kita"

Apa yang harus Naruto mohon kepada Tuhan ketika segala yang ia inginkan sudah berada dihadapannya, ia merasa ia tidak akan berada di lingkup orang-orang yang akan melakukan doa hingga tahun depan. Ia merasa hidupnya saat ini sudah sangat indah dengan adanya Sasuke.

"aku mencintaimu Sasuke"

Naruto dengan perlahan meraih Sasuke kedalam dekapannya, memeluknya menyalurkan kehangatan bagi mereka berdua. Saling membagi perasaan kasih dan sayang di hari yang semakin dingin.

"aku juga Naruto."

Sasuke mengalihkan pandangannya dari sang pangeran membuatnya melihat hamparan luas pemandangan danau di Hogwarts, melihat kilauan imitasi berlian yang terpancar dari sinar yang datang sebelum menjadi hamparan es. Naruto sendiri menyandarkan berat kepalanya ke pundak sang kekasih memeluknya erat, menikmati waktu yang akan mereka habiskan. Menikmati bersama bukti tanda kebesaran-NYA. Senyum mengembang dari bibir manis sang Uchiha membalikkan tubuhnya menatap tepat kedua mata samudra dihadapannya, membiarkan sunyi menjadi penghantar menyatunya kedua bibir mereka membagi tanda saling memiliki dibawah langit tempat mereka berpijak, dibawah saksi sang surya dan awak langit. Menjadi kenangan termanis dalam kisah mereka, melukis dalam kanvas, menjadi pengendara dalam dermaga cinta mereka. Under the sky they forgotten all of shit in this world to felt the power of love changes everthing.

end~

* * *

selamat hari narusasuuu!

seneng akhirnya bisa ikutan bikin karya

dan saya mau klarifikasi kalo saya juga suka narusasu juga sasunaru

sebenernya cerita ini pernah saya post dulu tapi saya hapus karna salah banyak

dan sekarang dengan cerita dan alur yang berbeda sudah saya post lagii

mungkin sekian soalnya waktunya mepet

makasih buat kalian yang mau baca

saya masih pemula mohon review yang mendukung terimakasiiih~

chezzlicious~


End file.
